Melodía
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Supo en el instante que lo vio caer, que ese era Yamato. Algo en su interior parecía gritarlo incesantemente. El cabello, rubio dorado, enmarcando el pálido y sereno rostro, resplandeciendo bajo la calidez de la mañana. Una cálida sensación invadió su ser por completo, llenando de ternura su corazón."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Melodía**

.

_Las cosas no cambian; cambiamos nosotros._

.

.

Gabumon y Biyomon se sonrieron el uno al otro al contemplar la escena maravillosa que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Una bella y amorosa mujer, tarareaba una dulce nana para su inquieta oyente, en un vano esfuerzo por lograr que la niña conciliase el sueño. No eran los únicos que visualizaban la escena, pues el esposo de Sora, no muy lejos de allí, contemplaba también a las protagonistas, con una sonrisa que delataba su diversión.

Los digimons pretendían no hacer ruido alguno, para ayudar a que Sora lograra su cometido. Sin embargo, Yamato Ishida, no lograba contener su expresión ni tampoco alguna que otra risa. Una inmensa ternura se añadía a su diversión al observar que su amada no lograba hacer que la pequeña Saori, pudiese dormir.

— Distraes a Saori — Indicó Sora, con molestia, sin mirar a su esposo.

Yamato esbozó una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Eso crees? — Apuntó.

Desde que había llegado, había admirado la escena desde una lejana perspectiva. Se había reclinado en el umbral de la puerta, procurando ser lo más silencioso posible, pero, al ver como aumentaba la frustración de su amada, no podía contenerse. La excusa de su mujer concluyó cuando ella frunció los labios, demostrando así su error. La primogénita del matrimonio Ishida Takenouchi era una pequeña inquieta. La madre de Sora había asegurado, con una sonrisa, que Saori se parecía a ella misma cuando era un bebé. La comparación había molestado a la señora Ishida pero Yamato la encontró sencillamente adorable.

—Tengo un método, si te interesa — Comentó el astronauta, provocando que su esposa enarcase una ceja. Él levantó las manos, como si estuviese indicando que era inocente de cualquier crimen — _Sólo_ si necesitas ayuda

Yokomon, la tranquila compañera de Saori, descansaba ya sobre el colchón, disfrutando de dulces sueños. En una época pasada, Sora habría declinado la oferta de su esposo y, en cambio, había rehusado necesitar ayuda. No obstante, llevaba mucho tiempo insistiendo en que la niña durmiese, sin éxito alguno. Los azules ojos que brillaban con inocencia, semejantes a los de su padre — y en gran medida, también a los de su tío — continuaba contemplando todo a su alrededor con suma curiosidad. La niña, aparentemente, no tenía pretensiones de rendirse al llamado de Morfeo.

— Inténtalo, entonces — Indicó la mujer. Yamato sonrió ante el desafío que su esposa y buscó, en uno de sus bolsillos, lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Sora sonrió, mitad divertida, mitad exasperada, cuando Yamato le enseñó la armónica. Claramente, entendía lo que pretendía hacer el astronauta. Desde la ventana, Gabumon se encontró sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que Biyomon se dejaba caer dentro del dormitorio para poder acudir al encuentro de Sora, quien se había inclinado sobre el marco de la puerta, adoptando la antigua posición de su esposo y recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso de su compañera.

Yamato recostó a la niña en la cuna, sonriendo ante el rostro atento de su hija. Saori era una niña preciosa, maravillosa, encantadora… Inspiradora.

Gabumon cerró los ojos en el instante que la conocida melodía inundó la habitación, envolviéndolo en un mundo nuevo. La música que su mejor amigo producía siempre producía ese efecto…

Lo transportaba.

Sin importar donde estuviese, Gabumon se sentía totalmente transportado por la música.

Y en ese momento, se sumergió en sus recuerdos…

.

.

Abrió los ojos al nuevo mundo, una vez liberado de su prisión. La luz brillaba en todos los rincones de la pradera. Un par de ojos amarillos le devolvieron la mirada, curiosamente, antes de que unos ojos negros también lo contemplaran.

Él se interesó, también, en los digihuevos que parecían abrirse a su alrededor.

Era exactamente el sitio donde debía estar. No entendía realmente cómo, no sabía exactamente el porqué, ni mucho menos el para qué, lo que _sabía_ era que ese sitio seria importante para él. En ese sitio, _lo_ vería por primera vez.

Una cálida sensación invadió todo su ser, en ese instante mágico, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquel espectáculo. No tardaron demasiado en nacer los demás, sus amigos. Una conexión especial parecía conectarlos a todos ellos. Se contemplaron los unos a los otros, admirándose en silencio cómodo y especial, asegurándose de reforzar ese vinculo esencial que los unía, los abrazaba a todos…

Y con el transcurso del tiempo, ellos crecieron juntos. Se contuvieron en el desconcierto, se acompañaron en la ansiedad, calmaron sus dudas y alimentaron sus esperanzas. Juntos, se calentaron por las noches frías. Juntos, disfrutaron los días cálidos.

Y un día, todo cambió.

Percibió las diferencias con nuevos ojos, notó las contradicciones en un nuevo cuerpo, admiró los cambios, con una nueva perspectiva. Una energía desbordante fluía en todo su ser, brotando desde su interior…

Sus ojos se encontraron con las de nuevas figuras de sus amigos…

Y la revelación llegó, a él, con el nombre de la persona que debía esperar.

_Yamato_.

— Esto es interesante — Comentó uno de ellos, reemplazando el característico sonido que antes solía pronunciar. Todos lo contemplaron con atención — Bajo está forma, deben llamarme Koushiro Motimon — Indicó, a sus compañeros, antes de repetir con voz suave — Koushiro…

— ¡Taichi Koromon! — Interrumpió otro, quien antes parecía ser una bola negra y de ojos amarillos. — ¿Taichi? — Quiso saber, desconcertado.

— ¡Yo soy Mimi Tanemon! — Festejó una de ellos. — Tanemon, sólo…

— Mi nombre es Yokomon — Pronunció el digimon que estaba más próximo a Koromon. — Sora.

— ¡Soy Bukamon! — Aseveró uno de ellos, antes de mirar confusamente a sus compañeros — ¿Quién es Jou?

Todos ellos miraron a los únicos que no se habían pronunciado. Tsunomon sabía que él no era Jou, sabía que sus compañeros no se llamaban ni Taichi, ni Sora, ni Mimi, ni Koushiro. Lo sabía, porque él sabía que así era.

— Soy Tsunomon — Comentó, ruborizándose un poco, al percibir las miradas.

— Y yo Tokomon — Musitó el último de ellos, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces.

Compartió una mirada con Tokomon, extrañado por el sentimiento que lo invadía al contemplar a _ese digimon_. Se vieron por primera vez unos a otros, ahora plenamente consientes que su misión era _continuar juntos_. Koromon, Tanemon, Motimon, Bukamon, Yokomon y Tokomon, se encontraron admirando la digievolución que habían sufrido por vez primera.

— ¿Quién es Jou? — Inquirió, frustrado, Bukamon.

— Mimi… ¡Yo no soy Mimi! — Protestó, Tanemon, confundida.

— ¿Entonces, no está aquí Taichi? — Dudó, Koromon, desilusionado.

— Sora — Susurró simplemente Yokomon, medio absorta.

— ¡Un minuto! ¡Un minuto! — Irrumpió Motimon — ¡Esperen!

Contuvo la sonrisa divertida, al ver todos los rostros desconcertados. Tal vez, ellos no lo habían comprendido aun. No estaban juntos por casualidad, _no_, y Tsunomon podía percibirlo a través de esa conexión que fluía entre ellos. ¿Era el único que la percibía? ¡Era energía vibrante que lo envolvía al estar con ellos!

— Yamato… — Susurró, al viento, anhelando conocer al portador de aquel nombre.

Levantó los ojos al cielo azul… Sintiendo una emoción completamente nueva.

.

Supo en el instante que lo vio caer, que ese era Yamato. Algo en su interior parecía gritarlo incesantemente. El cabello, rubio dorado, enmarcando el pálido y sereno rostro, resplandeciendo bajo la calidez de la mañana. Una cálida sensación invadió su ser por completo, llenando de ternura su corazón. Se precipitó sobre su amigo, desplazándose con emoción instintiva, hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho inconciente.

— Yamato — Pronunció su nombre, con suavidad y ternura.

Fue un instante, y el niño abrió los ojos. Unas inmensas lagunas azules, profundas como océanos le devolvieron la mirada, con una inesperada fuerza. El cálido corazón del chico podía percibirse en el interior de Tsunomon, pareciese como si una inmediata y compleja conexión se hubiese establecido entre ellos. El muchacho parpadeó, confuso, durante un momento antes de incorporarse con algo de brusquedad. El digimon retrocedió, por inercia, quedando sobre las piernas del chico. La mirada azul barrió el lugar. Su rostro se movió de un lado hacia el otro, sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Yamato? — Volvió a decir el digimon, extrañado por el comportamiento del niño humano.

— _Takeru _— Fue la única palabra que pronunciaron los labios del rubio. Tsunomon miró, aun más confundido, al niño. ¡Takeru era el compañero de Tokomon!

— No soy ningún Takeru, mi nombre es Tsunomon — Corrigió, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Yamato volvió a mirarlo, con intensidad, y entonces, se incorporó violentamente del suelo. Tsunomon cayó sobre la tierra, y siguió con la mirada a su compañero, que se dirigía hacia el extremo contrario del sitio, donde se reunía la maleza. Yamato caminaba a grandes zancadas, buscando algo…

— ¡TAKERU! — Exclamó, acercándose a los arbustos — ¡TAKERU!

Tsunomon comenzó a avanzar, siguiendo a Yamato, cuando un pequeño objeto lo hizo desistir. ¿_Qué era aquello_? Era un rectángulo pequeño, algo que no había visto jamás…

— Yamato — Llamó, entonces, por tercera vez. — ¿Esto es tuyo, cierto?

El chico se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él y parpadeando, sin comprender que era aquel extraño ser y sin entender porqué sabía cual era su nombre. Sus ojos azules lo miraron a él, en primera instancia, y luego, se fijaron en el extraño objeto que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del digimon. Yamato volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó, para sujetar su armónica entre sus dedos y se la guardó, en el bolsillo. No tardó en volver a dirigir su mirada en la única compañía que tenía.

— Yamato ¿Puedes llevarme contigo? — Quiso saber, cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Yamato no pudo articular palabra alguna. — A donde sea que tú vayas, ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Las cálidas manos del chico lo alzaron del suelo, y lo colocaron justo frente a su rostro. Tsunomon sonrió, complacido, de haber logrado que él le prestase atención, finalmente. Yamato examinó a aquel extraño ser, con curiosidad extrema. Sentía que algo jalaba de él, un hilo invisible que parecía conectarlo con aquella criatura simpática que estaba en sus brazos.

No podía dejarlo solo y desamparado en ese lugar…

— ¿Has dicho que te llamas _Tsunomon_, verdad? — Aparentemente, el shock de la caída había alterado el bienestar mental del chico, pensó el digimon. Sonrió, ampliamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡He esperado mucho para conocerte! ¿Me llevarás contigo, _verdad_? — Inquirió, con la ilusión brillando en sus pupilas.

La respuesta fue silenciosa, pero reconfortante, se dijo Tsunomon cuando Yamato lo cargó en sus brazos, con cuidado extremo y caminó, sin soltarlo. Se adentró en la maleza, esperando encontrar a otra persona muy importante para él.

.

.

Ese primer contacto entre ellos estaba grabado en su mente, en su alma y su corazón. Si bien no había sido hasta después que el digimon fue encantado por el sonido de la música de su compañero humano, Gabumon recordaba que fue la armónica lo que había detenido a Yamato, en primer lugar, aquel día. En esos momentos, al niño lo dominaba su fuerte necesidad de proteger a su hermano pequeño. Necesidad que se había revelado como su temor inmenso a perder a quienes amaba y quedarse solo.

De aquella primera vez que se vieron, habían ocurrido tantas cosas… Existieron momentos de alegría, de angustia, de temor, de furia, de regocijo, de felicidad… Pero siempre, siempre, cargados con los cálidos sentimientos de amistad que albergaba el corazón de Yamato.

El digimon abrió los ojos, compartiendo finalmente, una mirada con su mejor amigo. La música había concluido, al fin, devolviendo a Gabumon al presente.

El silencio era prueba concluyente de que Yamato había logrado su cometido, y la pequeña Saori se había sumido en profundos sueños. Sora, reclinada sobre la pared, también sonreía. Yamato rodeó la cintura de su esposa con uno de sus brazos, a la vez que accionaba, con su mano izquierda, el interruptor de la electricidad, para apagar la luz del dormitorio de Saori.

Había logrado cumplir su objetivo, por supuesto, y por ello se mostraba totalmente satisfecho. Su niña, su princesa hermosa, descansaba ya en dulces sueños.

Gabumon caminó hacia la puerta, pero al cruzar el umbral, la esquina doblada de la alfombra provocó su estruendosa caída. Gabumon sonrió, completamente avergonzado, cuando el matrimonio Ishida se giró, en redondo, para mirarlo fulminante. Ojos rubí y ojos azules, lo contemplaban enardecidos a escasos metros de él.

— Lo siento — Susurró, tímidamente. Unas cálidas manos, inesperadas, lo ayudaron a incorporarse. Los azules ojos de Yamato, mitad exasperados, mitad divertidos, se clavaron en su mirada. — Quizás no estoy acostumbrado todavía a la gravedad del planeta — Bromeó.

— ¿Eso crees? — Murmuró el hombre, con diversión. — Tú eres el que quería ir conmigo a donde vaya, Gabumon

— Siempre — Reconoció el digimon, mirando a su amigo con calidez y asintiendo, enérgicamente — Siempre, Yamato.

Había cosas que _nunca_ cambiaban.

* * *

Gabumon es taaan lindo 3 Estaba inspirada y no quería que se escape la idea de mi cabeza, así que la empece y... la terminé.

PD:** Saori** significa _florecer, _según mis fuentes, claro xD

Saludos.


End file.
